100 Themes Challenge: Shinra and Shizuo Version
by Sitebzen
Summary: Each chapter will be a different story. Apparently there's this 100 themes challenge and I decided to use it to write random stories about Shizuo and Shinra. I wonder if I could pull it off. Enjoy if you can...


**Sitebzen:** My first story in this fandom and amazingly it isn't a shipping story. I apologize in advance for the lack of humor and possible **OOCness** you may encounter. I'm not a great writer but I do enjoy writing stories. Ignore my horrible spelling and grammatical errors. Stories will be slight **AU **for obvious reasons and the chapters may be short. Enjoy my madness….

**Disclaimer: **All characters from the anime/manga/light novels call Durarara! belongs to its creator. I do not own anything.

* * *

**100 Themes Challenge**

**Shinra and Shizuo Version**

**Story One: Introduction…**

* * *

It was a beautiful April morning. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. This was the time of new beginnings as spring signaled the start of the new school year.

This was going to be another boring year the six-year-old boy mused as he got into his father's car. The engine began and off they were.

The bespectacled boy stared at his reflection from the car's side window. The world outside didn't interest him at all. Instead of going to school he would rather be with his beloved Celty. In fact he considered going to school a crime. Anything that prevented him from spending time with her should be illegal.

The boy smiled at the memory of their first encounter. From the very moment he found her in his father's ship he knew he was ensnared by her beauty. He became infatuated with the headless woman a dullahan his father would tell him.

He didn't know how or why but he knew he has fallen in love with her. What kind of love he wasn't sure. After all he was still a child. He knew there were different types of love and right now he considered her as a maternal figure…an older sister even. Hoping for more wasn't such a bad idea either.

"_You need to make a friend Shinra. I worry about you."_

Shinra's smile turned to a slight frown. That was what his beloved told him this morning. He would rather have her write down something else than that. He really didn't want to disappoint her. It's not that he couldn't make friends but he was just picky about them. Sure he can easily talked with others but the point was there was no one that interests him. There was no one considered friend material.

Why couldn't Celty see she was all he needed?

"Shinra, we're here." His father informed him as he parked next to the sidewalk.

"Ah, thanks dad." Shinra said as he unfastened his seat belt.

"Behave yourself and stay out of trouble," Shingen advised as he watched his son get out of the car.

"When do I ever get in trouble?" He inquired as he shut the door of the car. He looked around and saw the other children were already heading inside the building.

Shinra's father merely shook his head. He knew his child was well behaved. He had nothing to worry about. Shingen roll down the window and called out to his son.

"Remember to walk straight home."

"I know. Stop worrying about me, dad." Shinra complained. Sometimes his father's over protectiveness got on his nerve.

He waved goodbye to his father as he left for work. Shinra turned around and walked towards the school gates. He closed his eyes as he let out a deep sigh. He wasn't sure if he could endure another week of school. Without Celty by his side this was going to be a long boring day. To his surprised he bumped into something really hard.

"Ouch, that hurts." Shinra winced in pain as he fell backwards landing on his behind.

Did he hit a utility pole?

Shinra looked up and saw a brown haired boy towering over him. His golden-brown eyes connected with his own light gray ones. If he knew any better he looked like a delinquent.

"Are you okay?" The taller boy asked awkwardly wondering if he should give the boy with glasses a helping hand.

"I'm fine. Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," Shinra said cautiously as he got up and dusted the dirt off his white collar shirt.

The other boy looked like he wanted to say something but remained silent. The school bell rang and everyone headed inside. Shinra stared at the boy's retrieving form for a bit longer. He tapped his chin as he thought of where he met the boy before. He looked awfully familiar. Not able to put a name to a face he just shrugged it off and went inside as well.

Shinra entered the classroom and took a seat. As he put his bag down he noticed the boy he bumped into was sitting a few desks away. No wonder he looked familiar he was one of his classmates. His name was Shizuo Heiwajima.

He didn't know much about the boy except from rumors that he had a short temper. There were days when the boy didn't show up for class. He could only guess that the reason behind his absence was because he got suspended for getting into fights.

Shinra shook his head. Why should he care?

The teacher entered and soon the lecture began. Five minutes into it and Shinra was already bored. Instead of paying attention to the lesson his focus wandered off to his beloved one. Oh how he missed his precious Celty. He wondered what she was doing, if she was thinking about him, and if she will cook today.

His attention was snapped back to reality when he heard the classroom in an uproar. Normally he would ignore it but something caught his attention. Shizuo Heiwajima had lifted a desk. How heavy was that? What was more amazing was that the boy was able to throw it across the classroom and leaving a dent on the wall.

He watched as Shizuo glared at the group of boys that were cowering in fear. Shinra held no sympathy for them. They were known for bulling others. Heck they probably deserve it. To think Shizuo's short temper would make him snap and unleash such violent behavior.

Not frighten as the others were Shinra smiled as Shizuo was about to lift another heavy object. This time is was the teacher's desk.

How heavy was that? There was no way that this boy was human. Could he be like Celty? Lots of questions popped in his head. He wanted to know more about this being known as Shizuo Heiwajima.

Shinra was slightly disappointment that Shizuo only knocked it over. That day Shizuo was suspended for a week. Thanks to Shizuo's unbelievable super strength Shinra found it more enjoyable to go to school. Not only did he want to observe Shizuo but he wanted to interact with him as well. So he decided to make his move.

On the day Shizuo returned to school Shinra wasted no time. He walked over to Shizuo's desk and smiled down at him.

Shizuo looked up confused. Did he sit on the wrong desk? He looked around. No this was his desk. He locked eyes at the bespectacled boy.

"What?" Shizuo demanded slightly unnerved. This was unusual. Normally people would avoid him.

"Good morning Shizuo. I can call you that right? Good. I'm Shinra Kishitani, but you can just call me Shinra. I-"

Shizuo just stared at the boy. What was he babbling on about? He noticed the boy talked too much.

"Did you hear me?" He asked as he tilted his head side-ways.

"What?" Shizuo asked again.

Shinra sighed as he closed his eyes. "Are you deaf?"

At that Shizuo broke his pencil in half and was about to explode in anger. The other classmates sensing this backed away from the two boys. As Shizuo was about to get up he froze halfway. The boy shocked him that his anger just vanished for the moment.

"What did you say?" Shizuo asked not believing his ears.

"Geez, I said do you want to hang out after school." Shinra said cheerfully as his sincere smile didn't falter at all.

As soon as the final bell rang Shizuo sprinted out of there. Noticing this Shinra quickly packed his things.

"Shizuo…! I just want to hang out. Just for awhile. Don't be a meanie!" Shinra whined as he chased after the taller boy. Shizuo looked annoyed as he walked out of the school building. He headed to the gate where his brother was waiting for him.

"Shizuo…! Did you hear me?" Shinra exclaimed and Shizuo kept ignoring the other. "You might want to get your ears check after all," Shinra said as an afterthought.

"Stop following me!" Shizuo hissed as he pushed his younger brother, Kasuka, forward.

"Brother who's that?" Kasuka asked curiously even if his face displayed no interest. It was rare for someone to want to talk with his brother even more so to hang out.

"He's just some annoying classmate," Shizuo responded grumpily.

"Is that so?" Kasuka looked back and noticed the boy wasn't discouraged at all and kept following them. Shizuo stopped suddenly that Shinra almost bumped into him.

"Warn a guy when you do that," Shinra said adjusting his glasses.

"What's your problem? Are you stalking me?" Shizuo shouted.

Shinra shook his head unfazed by the other's anger. "Of course not, that would be creepy. I just happened to live in the same direction." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…," Shizuo looked away embarrassed.

"Nah, I was just kidding. I live that way," he said pointing to the opposite direction.

"Why you…," Shizuo muttered in anger. He could feel a vein throb in his forehead.

Shinra unfazed at the apparent danger just laughed. It didn't sound menacing or anything. It was just a light hearted laugh. Kasuka observed the boy a little longer and back at his brother. He was surprised that Shizuo hasn't started yanking signs and trees off the ground.

Who was this boy? There was one way to find out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kasuka Heiwajima. I'm Shizuo's younger brother and you are?" Kasuka asked as he extended his hand out. At the warm gesture Shinra shook the younger boy's hand.

"I'm Shinra Kishitani and I'm your brother's classmate. It's a pleasure to meet you." Shinra greeted friendly and continued. "Hey Kasuka, do you have unusual strength like your big brother?"

Kasuka shrugged. "I don't think so."

"I see," he said observing the boy in front of him. He was different that was for sure. He gave this aura that wasn't exactly normal.

Annoyed Shizuo flicked Shinra on the forehead. "Stop staring at him as if he's a science experiment."

"Ouch, that hurts. You could have given me a concussion." Shinra whined as he pouted knowing there was probably a red mark on his forehead.

Shizuo sighed.

"What do you think of my brother?" Kasuka asked.

"I think he's amazing. He so strong that he threw the desk around like it was nothing," Shinra told him excitedly.

"That's nothing. He threw a refrigerator at me." Kasuka said.

"Kasuka…! That's something people don't normally talk about." Shizuo scolded the other.

Kasuka merely shrugged.

"Really…?" Shinra asked surprised.

Kasuka nodded.

"That's so cool, Shizuo! You're a lot more amazing then I thought." Compared to a desk being thrown around a refrigerator is in a whole other level. Just how strong was this boy?

Shizuo blushed at the admiration the boy gave him. He looked away.

Shinra was about to opened his mouth to ask more questions when his alarm in his watch began to beep. Shinra's eyes widen and looked down at his wrist.

"Oh no, I'm late!" He said a little panicking.

"What's wrong," Shizuo asked.

"It's my dad. He's somewhat of a worrywart. You see we just moved here and if he doesn't find me home who knows what he'll do. I won't be surprise if he'll call the police thinking I was kidnapped or something." Shinra explained.

The brothers nodded in understanding.

"Bye, Shizuo! Kasuka! See you tomorrow!" Shinra waved back at them before running off.

"Bring sweets." Kasuka insisted.

Shinra nodded. "Alright, I'll bring sweets next time!"

The brothers watched Shinra's retrieving form before he mixed into the crowd of people. The two continued to walk in a peaceful silence. As they pass the park they saw an ice cream stand. Shizuo checked his pockets for change and bought two ice cream cones. After a while Kasuka broke the silence.

"It seems like…," Kasuka tailed off finishing his cone.

Shizuo look at him curiously. "What?"

Kasuka looked up at his big brother. "You made a friend." After that he gave his brother a thumbs up to show his approval of his brother's new found friendship.

"Huh?" Shizuo exclaimed.

"A friend…? Yeah right what kind of friend says let me cut you?" Shizuo complained.

Kasuka stared at the other and asked. "Did he actually say that?"

"Yeah," Shizuo replied as he scratched the back of his head.

Normally people would avoid him like he was the plague. His unusual super strength drove people away and yet Shinra didn't fear him. Was he like his little brother? Does it really not bother him?

He never thought of him as a friend. He wasn't sure what a friend was. If Shinra really wanted to hang out with him then he'll give it a chance. For now Shizuo doesn't mind the company.

A smile lingered on his face and this Kasuka notice. "You look happy," he said to his older brother.

Caught off guard Shizuo turned his face away from his brother. "Shut up," he said embarrassed.

"I'm glad. I guess I don't have to worry about you," Kasuka said below a whisper.

"Did you say something?" Shizuo asked looking down at his brother.

"Not really," he replied.

* * *

**-End of Story One-**

* * *

**Sitebzen:** I guess I had no idea where I was going with this story. Oh well…the thought is what counts I suppose. Sorry if this story didn't flow. I have no sense of direction.


End file.
